monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire
Monster Jam: Fire & Ice is an element introduced for the 2019 Monster Jam Stadium Championship Series'. MONSTER JAM FIRE & ICE Trademark of Feld Motor Sports, Inc.. Serial Number: 87912222 :: Trademarkia Trademarks Popular trucks are sporting new paint schemes representing two teams (Fire and Ice, respectively). Each team has one representative on each stadium tour, where drivers earn points against each other throughout the season, culminating at the Monster Jam All-Star Challenge, where the teams will expand to include other trucks. The element was introduced to the Triple Threat Series in July 2019. The element is put into the recent Monster Truck Video game Monster Jam Steel Titans on August 20, 2019. On the diecasts, the chassis, tires and rims are painted to correspond with the truck's paint (i.e. blue for ice, orange/red for fire). Fire Competitors Note: The list reflects the current status of each truck. Any of the trucks may or may not be made into real competitors, as nothing has been officially confirmed yet. Bolded names refer to the primary drivers. * Maximum Destruction (Max-D) - [[Tom Meents|'Tom Meents']] (Stadium Championship Series 1) (World Finals 20) (All-Star Challenge)/ Colton Eichelberger (San Antonio) * Megalodon - [[Cory Rummell|'Cory Rummell']] (Stadium Championship Series 3) (World Finals 20) (All-Star Challenge/ Justin Sipes (Glendale) * Zombie - [[Bari Musawwir|'Bari Musawwir']] - (World Finals 20) (All-Star Challenge)/ Colton Eichelberger (World Finals 20 encore)/Paul Strong (Stadium Series 2)/ Travis Mowery (Kansas City)/ Brandon Budd (Nashville) * Grave Digger - Charlie Pauken (WF20 encore) (All-Star Challenge) * Mohawk Warrior - Bryce Kenny (All-Star Challenge) * Avenger - Jim Koehler (All-Star Challenge) * Wildfire (Feld) (toy) * Monster Mutt Rottweiler (toy) * Max-D (Black) * Son-uva Digger (Toy) * Pirate's Curse (Toy) * Soldier Fortune Black Ops (Toy) * Whiplash (Toy) * Horse Power (Toy) * Monster Mutt Husky (Toy) Ice Competitors Note: The list reflects the current status of each truck. Any of the trucks may or may not be made into real competitors, as nothing has been officially confirmed yet. * Dragon - [[Jon Zimmer|'Jon Zimmer']] (Stadium Championship Series 3) (World Finals 20) (All-Star Challenge)/Coty Saucier (WF20 Encore) * El Toro Loco - [[Scott Buetow|'Scott Buetow']] (Stadium Championship Series 2) (World Finals 20) (All-Star Challenge) * Monster Mutt Dalmatian - [[Cynthia Gauthier|'Cynthia Gauthier']] (Stadium Championship Series 1) (World Finals 20) (All-Star Challenge * Soldier Fortune -[[Tony Ochs|'Tony Ochs']] (Los Angeles)/ Kayla Blood (WF20 Encore)/ Joe Urie (Rosemont fill-in) * Grave Digger - Krysten Anderson (All-Star Challenge) * Bad Company - John Gordon (All-Star Challenge) * Blue Thunder (toy) * Yeti (Feld) (toy) * Alien Invasion (toy) * Bakugan Dragonoid (Toy) * EarthShaker (Toy) * Monster Mutt (Toy) * Northern Nightmare (Toy) * Octon8er (Toy) Cancelled Designs * Alien Invasion Fire * Max-D Fire (Black design) Points Total (2019) Ice *Dragon Ice: 382 *El Toro Loco Ice: 402 *Monster Mutt Dalmatian Ice: 323 *'Total: 1,107' Fire *Max-D Fire: 451 (Won Stadium Championship Series 1) *Megalodon Fire: 293 *Zombie Fire: 210 *'Total: 954' Trivia * Grave Digger is the only truck to have both a Fire and Ice design that was released. ** Alien Invasion also has both a Fire and Ice design, however the Fire design was cancelled in favor of releasing the Ice design. * For the Fire & Ice encore at the Monster Jam World Finals used the songs "Depuis De Debut" and "Stranger in a Strange Land" by Thirty Seconds to Mars Gallery FireIce1.jpg FireIce6.jpg Screenshot_20190517-120707.jpg Screenshot_20190615-132838.jpg|Fire Max-D render Screenshot_20190521-202612.jpg|Fire Max-D render 64345636_10156311134517963_245962683868774400_o.jpg|Fire Max-D Screenshot_20190610-121901.jpg|Fire Max-D on a spare Wilman chassis ivan-kalytovskyy-megalodon (1).jpg|Fire Megalodon render 1811736-MJ19-Driver_bio_website-graphics-Cory_Rummell_0.jpg|Alternate Megalodon Fire render 42087703 1803157693134311 6791384957689266176 n.jpg|Fire Megalodon on display Screenshot 2018-11-17-00-40-43.png|Fire Megalodon on a display FELD chassis 123_san_diego_2_1588_4x (1).jpg|Fire Megalodon on Cory Rummell's Rage Screenshot_20190604-163140.jpg|Fire Megalodon on Axe ivan-kalytovskyy-zombie-renders-3 (1).jpg|Fire Zombie render A1ac2276-4ddf-4523-a552-6c8ce83dd051.jpg|Alternate Fire Zombie render 50331348_2519494798079132_641697289735241728_o.jpg|Fire Zombie on Hurricane Force driven by Paul Strong Photo_may_11_7_53_19_pm.jpg|Driven by Bari Musawwir at World Finals 20 Screenshot_20190610-122037.jpg|Fire Zombie on a spare chassis 59980201_2716396851722258_7974657596017606656_o.jpg 20191011_162115.jpg|Avenger Fire in the All-Star Challenge 20191011_144835.jpg|Mohawk Warrior Fire in the All-Star Challenge Screenshot_20190517-120653.jpg Screenshot_20190615-133010.jpg|Ice Dragon render Screenshot_20190521-202604.jpg|Ice Dragon render FireIce5.jpg|Ice Dragon on display Dragonice.jpg|Ice Dragon Screenshot_20190610-121959.jpg|Ice Dragon on Coty Saucier's Monster Energy chassis Screenshot_20190615-132943.jpg|Ice El Toro Loco render Screenshot_20190521-202639.jpg|Ice El Toro Loco render 49256013_2519493624745916_4358698507524112384_o.jpg|Ice El Toro Loco Screenshot_20190615-132928.jpg|Ice Monster Mutt Dalmatian Render 1811736-MJ19-Driver_bio_website-graphics-Cynthia_Gauthier_0.jpg|Alternate Monster Mutt Dalmatian Ice render 62335641_10156311134122963_6556436459753046016_o.jpg|Ice Monster Mutt Dalmatian 60101224_2135137723269638_1508404819436503040_n.jpg|Ice Soldier Fortune Screenshot_20190611-081850.jpg|Ice Soldier Fortune at E3 2019 20191011_150611.jpg|Grave Digger Ice in the All-Star Challenge 20191011_153501.jpg|Bad Company Ice in the All-Star Challenge Merchandise Gallery 49597589 2385579008328095 2713764773761122304 n.jpg|ice Alien Invasion 49645545 2385579188328077 3341876566543040512 n.jpg 49947049_2385579038328092_6476738406658342912_n.jpg|Ice Blue Thunder 49756081 2385579271661402 8511774201621774336 n.jpg 49567303 2385578961661433 1110658584032575488 n.jpg|fire Monster Mutt Rottweiler 49403613_2385579128328083_3793969089022525440_n.jpg 49428941 2385578941661435 1921979439550300160 n.jpg|fire Grave Digger 49661567_2385579061661423_2598129080033345536_n.jpg 49587674_2385579081661421_6882382575818506240_n.jpg|ice Soldier Fortune 49897866_2385579324994730_3030663932059582464_n.jpg 49899961_2384343095118353_5516941437955997696_n.jpg 49896138_2384343218451674_4396208222151639040_n.jpg|Ice Dragon 49778641_2384343198451676_2723736652735315968_n.jpg|Fire Megalodon 49601305_2384343035118359_862967154352324608_n.jpg 49344982_2384343161785013_1557469104191832064_n.jpg|Wildfire 49321385_2384343145118348_8011438523414478848_n.jpg|Yeti 49344676_2384343051785024_6759635180752732160_n.jpg 49343375_2384343271785002_8380860875430428672_n.jpg|Ice Monster Mutt Dalmatian Prototype 2019 SE-FI Max-D-Monster Mutt Dalmatian (7) (1).jpg|Revised Monster Mutt Dalmatian Ice 50084408_2384343311784998_3734429430571859968_n.jpg|Fire Max D 50036222_2384343078451688_3565041959141638144_n.jpg 49474933_2384343331784996_5145855597861666816_n.jpg|Fire Zombie 49762994_2384343351784994_856134393960333312_n.jpg|Ice El Toro Loco 58bf4b7b-db95-428a-bb04-4efa802d9ecc_2.ae9ede11be0ef4431c42189d8827f80d (1).jpeg|Grave Digger Ice 17822400-8b8e-485e-b543-efe54b163cd7_1.f3f0508406b6030e4ce5420457e998e8 (1).jpeg cc680434-5957-4e73-8d56-50fa8cc729cb_1.5b2d273d7df404ef0c30bed3e4e2d6ef (1).jpeg|Earth Shaker Ice 270375cf-0d38-4fb0-8580-b05b63b64b01_1.07f9c8be2f7550a663807ff52679a081 (2).jpeg 2aa08709-8976-4404-9ccb-f47dcd38724d_2.27684593f90975abad144cfa49a9df06 (1).jpeg|Son-Uva Digger Fire 1386c840-cc93-4713-89e3-917b3a780697_1.6e7671e4ac030e3dd33bf4c420431d21 (1).jpeg 246ca79d-e85f-4dda-850d-08341ebf079f_2.dc156b0fa292de009f05d75bc4e0955d (1).jpeg|Mohawk Warrior Fire 77d8180f-144d-4885-a038-bcefdf9926f4_1.4ddf068d2d0947ae2a69cf0e17e66e6b (1).jpeg 772001a4-c6d9-4198-be91-9846b00b96f3_2.a723eebff8afba6807137b0a0728ce94 (1).jpeg|Pirate's Curse Fire ad68c0cb-3490-418f-8066-d5f1201d1a73_1.de1ef0f1d947a12541d078e17ebd76ab (1).jpeg 2020 SE FI Monster Mutt Husky Monster Mutt (1).jpg 2020 SE FI Monster Mutt Husky Monster Mutt (3) (1).jpg|Monster Mutt Husky Fire 75349217_2610120022540658_4152258026813784064_n.jpg|Monster Mutt Ice 2020 SE FI Horse Power Octon8er (1).jpg 2020 SE FI Horse Power Octon8er (3).jpg|Horse Power Fire 75539946_2610120059207321_8635634422713942016_n.jpg|Octon8ter Ice 2020 SE FI Solider Fortune Black Ops (2) (1).jpg|Soldier Fortune Black Ops Fire 2020 SE FI Northern Nightmare (2) (1).jpg|Northern Nightmare Ice 2020 SE FI W (Whiplash) (2) (1).jpg|Whiplash Fire 2020 SE FI Bakugan Dragonoid (2).jpg|Bakugan Dragonoid Ice 20200118 194335.jpg|Cancelled Alien Invasion Fire 47584652_278572002845747_4807027950986224083_n.jpg|Cancelled black Max-D Fire Trivia * During the initial announcement of the Fire & Ice trucks at their debut shows, both teams were given a tagline. Team Fire's was the phrase "Fire burns in the core of our being", while Team Ice was the phrase "Cold calculating determination pushes us beyond the limits". References Category:Tours Category:Monster Jam Tours